Natasha's Secret
by Huntress91
Summary: When the Avengers go to Clint's house in Age of Ultron, who is the woman who knows Natasha and Clint? What's her connection to the spy and archer? Oneshot


**This is my first oneshot and I'm not sure what to think of it. I was watching Avengers Age of Ultron when this story idea came to me. It circled in my head for a couple days before the details formed and solidified. Some of the character may be a bit OC in personality. Sorry if I get any spelling wrong and tell me of any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

The Avengers were seated in the jet in relative silence, the shocks from the previous attack still present. Clint sat flying the jet as Tony came over.

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe house," Clint replied. Tony nodded tiredly and walked back over to his seat. The relative silence of the aircraft was broken by a ringtone. Clint cursed as he saw who was calling.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. Jumping and holding the phone away from his ear as a loud, angry female voice sounded through the phone.

"_Clint, you tell me what happened now or so help me I will tell Laura you refused to answer my questions and you'll be sleeping on the floor!_" Despite the tense atmosphere, Tony laughed. "_And tell Stark that if I hear him laugh again then he will lose something vitally important to a man_."

"I will," Clint replied, "Although I won't need to, seeing as he heard."

"_Good. Now tell me what happened_."

"We were attacked by the Maximoff twins. The speedster was fine, he wasn't the real threat. The girl was. She manipulated the others' minds to see something. I'm not sure what, but it really shook them. I'd hazard a guess that it was their worst fear."

"_And you?_"

"I hit her with an electric arrow before she could manipulate me and she took some shocks. Her brother pulled the arrow off her and ran away, taking both somewhere we don't know."

"_Leave them. You are coming here and I don't want to hear otherwise_."

"Yes, Hailey." Natasha perked up at the name.

"_Oh, and Clint?_"

"Yes?" he asked warily.

"_If anything happens to Natasha, you are going to be held responsible_." With that, the woman hung up and Clint stared at the phone worried.

"Clint."

"Natasha?"

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah, we're going home."

"Are we missing something here?" Steve interrupted. Clint and Natasha shared a brief look before she nodded slightly.

"We're going to mine and Natasha's houses. Fury helped set them up and kept them off SHIELD's data base. I'd like to keep I that way, please," he answered. "Well, Fury set up my house. Someone else did Natasha's house," Clint amended.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"I can't tell you. She'll murder me if she finds out I told you. She isn't evil, she won't try kill us," he added quickly, seeing worried looks.

The rest of the flight was relatively quiet, people only speaking in short conversations as Clint flew the jet towards the intended destination. As they landed, Thor looked around cautiously.

"Where are we? I feel magic around the place," he questioned.

"It's not…"

"Stark, it's safe. It's not Maximoff's energy," Natasha said firmly.

"Damn right it's not," a female voice sounded. Clint jumped as the voice came from behind him.

"Damn it Hailey, don't _do_ that!" he huffed.

"You're fine, Clint," she dismissed. Hailey glanced at the others before spotting a shaken Natasha. "Oh Nat," she breathed, striding forwards to embrace the redhead. As the two hugged each other tightly, the others, excluding Clint, watched confused.

"Uh, not to be rude, but who are you?" Steve asked. Hailey pulled away from Natasha but kept an arm around her waist, supporting the tired redhead's weight.

"My name is Hailey. I'll explain more, but I think it's best to go inside first. Laura's beside herself with worry," she answered.

"That would be best. Come on guys," Clint replied, leading the way towards the house. The two women stayed behind. Once the men were out of earshot, Hailey turned to Natasha.

"Nat, what happened?" she asked gently.

"We were doing alright, everyone was still okay, no lethal injuries. Then the Maximoff twins turned up. The speedster, the boy, then began to use his speed to hit us. I was killing the robots that came to aid the others. I thought it was the end, the boy had been trapped and everything else was destroyed. The girl then appeared. She made us see our worst fears," she explained tiredly. "I saw my graduation from the Red Room."

Hailey wrapped her arms securely round Natasha's waist, pulling the redhead flush against her. Natasha rested her head on her shoulder as Hailey buried her nose in the woman's hair. Hailey knew what the graduation was. They sterilized each person. It was the only thing that might be more important than a mission. So they sterilized each graduate to prevent the possibility.

After a couple minutes, Hailey pulled back carefully, keeping her arms around Natasha.

"We better go in before they come looking for us," she said. "Plus, the kids want to see you."

"Okay," Natasha murmured. "Flash us? I'm too tired to walk." Hailey looked down to see the redhead dozing on her shoulder. She smiled before disappearing with Natasha and appearing in Clint and Laura's kitchen, startling the newcomers.

"Hailey Romanoff-Potter! Did you just flash into the kitchen again?" Laura asked sternly from the living room.

"No…" she trailed off innocently.

"Hailey!"

"Okay! I did, but Nat asked me to. She didn't want to walk," Hailey defended.

"I'll let you off this time, but don't do it again," Laura said.

"Yes ma'am," she saluted playfully.

"Auntie Hailey!" Hailey turned in time to catch a child slamming into her.

"Hey Lila. You saw me not ten minutes ago so why so excited?"

"I missed you. And the boys won't let me play with them," she replied.

"Well I'll deal with them in a minute, why don't you say hi to your other aunt," Hailey suggested. While Natasha was accosted by the eager ten year old, Hailey turned to Clint, who entered the room with a toddler in his arms. "Thanks Clint," she said, taking the wriggling girl.

"No problem. Now, while we are all here, this is my sister-in-law, Hailey Romanoff-Potter, wife to Natasha, sister to Laura and Girl-Who-"

"Clint finish that sentence and I'll castrate you," Hailey threatened. Clint yelped and nodded frantically. "Good."

"Um… this is my niece, Harleen, but we call her Harley," he finished.

"Like Harley Quinn from Batman?" Tony asked. "And what was the flash of light earlier?"

"Hailey was going through a phase and it was her turn to name the child," Natasha explained, having sent Lila to draw her something. "She got obsessed with Harley Quinn and chose to name our child after her. I named our first child, Nicolai. The flash was Hailey using her magic to basically teleport us here."

"Which I banned you from doing in my kitchen!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Later that night, as Hailey and Natasha retired to bed, Hailey hugged her wife tightly. The redhead clung to Hailey just as tight, both looking for reassurance that neither was gone. Hailey knew how dangerous Natasha's job was; it was why she was so thankful of their time together. While she could bring Natasha back from the dead as the Mistress of Death, it wasn't something she liked doing.

"Natasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
